Entar's Son
|available_in = BG; BG:EE }} Entar's Son, also known as Kagain's Quest, is a companion quest in Baldur's Gate, available from Chapter One on. Synopsis Walkthrough Kagain Upon entering Kagain's Shop in Beregost and asking its owner "what kind of shop"KAGAIN.dlg; Response 0 – "Um, what kind of shop is this anyhow?" this may be, the dwarf states that he is running an escort business and hires mercenaries to protect "caravans on route from Amn to Baldur's Gate. Right now" he offers the job to find out what happened to one of his caravans that didn't make it to the Gate.KAGAIN.dlg; State 1 – Kagain: "I run an escort business. I hire mercenaries to escort caravans on route from Amn to Baldur's Gate. Right now I'm lookin' for some strong sword arms, and I'm willing to pay high. It seems that one of the caravans under my protection never arrived at Baldur's Gate, and I need ta know what happened. You look like a strong group of warriors. Interested in a job?" If asked for more information, Kagain reveals that he's "been having a lot of problems" with bandits recently, but that they usually would let the caravans go. Not in this case, however, about which he normally "wouldn't give one damn" – wasn't it for Entar Silvershield being the father of one of the missing passengers.KAGAIN.dlg; State 2 – Kagain: "That's good. I've been having a lot of problems with bandit activity lately, but they've always only taken the cargo and let the caravan go afterward. I've been catching flak from the family of some of the passengers of this caravan, after all it was the job of my mercenaries to make sure everyone got safely to Baldur's Gate. Normally I wouldn't give one damn about some stupid whiner, but one of the passengers was the son of Entar Silvershield, and in this part of the world, his word is law. SO do you want the job or not?" If accepting the job and Kagain's payment, he will join as a companion, and an eight day counter starts until he will remind Gorion's Ward of the quest. If then a further seven days pass without finding the caravan, Kagain will leave the party, canceling the job. Coast Way Though nothing points directly to that area, the Coast Way is at least part of the route to Baldur's Gate, and thus may be a good start for the research. Original game Simply arriving at the Coast Way together with Kagain marks in the original Baldur's Gate the end of this quest, without any reward (not counting Kagain as a companion). ''Enhanced Edition'' Depending on how much of the wilderness here has been explored earlier – on way from the Friendly Arm Inn to Beregost, for example –, the two "raided caravans" may already have been noticed, even relieved by what was there to take. Anyway, to the east and up the hillside, past the single overthrown wagon, Kagain will recognize the body of Entar's son among the victims of a larger caravan – unless it took more than one day to find it since having arrived here. In the latter case, he will have lost interest in the task, with job and reward canceled. If found in time, Kagain now believes that, with Silvershield's son being under his responsibility when killed, he is a wanted dwarf, and as he thinks Gorion's Ward is behind the bandits, too, he offers to help them gain revenge "on those scumbags" and accompany them permanently.KAGAIJ.dlg; State 0 – Kagain: "Well, look what I found. This is the body of Silvershield's son. Guess I'm in a lot of trouble now. With him dead, I'll be a wanted dwarf. From what I've gathered so far, all of you are after them damnable bandits. Well, since my reputation is now mud how 'bout I help you gain revenge on those scumbags?" Depending on how he reacted to the person who negotiated this job with him, he might even have some payment, in addition to the few items that can be found on site. Rewards Besides having gained a companion, there's no reward for this quest in the original Baldur's Gate. (See also bugs.) In the Enhanced Edition, the exact material reward depends on Kagain's reaction to the party member who made the deal with him. There's no experience gained. Bugs * Due to missing/misplaced dialog lines, in the original Baldur's Gate the quest can never be solved as per quest objective. Instead the – intended to be timed – line by Kagain that he doesn't care anymore is spoken immediately after reaching the destination area, and the quest is … well, finished somehow. No reward is gained. ** The mod Unfinished Business offers an unofficial bugfix of sorts and introduces an own way to solve the quest, much more complex than how the Enhanced Edition fixes it (which is closer to the original idea). For the latter, the "Kagain's Quest" component in Unfinished Business is disabled. References Category:Beregost quests Category:Quests on the Sword Coast Category:Bugs